Dimensional Area
A Dimensional Area is an artificially created field in which NetNavis can exist in the real world. A prototype version is created by Yuichiro Hikari in last episode of MegaMan NT Warrior but with disastrous results. Viruses run loose in the Dimensional Area and incredibly, a Life Virus. Lan, Mayl, Yai, Dex, and Tory use water guns to fend off the viruses and their NetNavi's appear to delete the Life Virus. It plays a larger role in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. Dimensional Areas are used to allow Darkloids to wreak havoc on the human world. To combat this threat, Scilab developed Cross Fusion. Whenever Lan and MegaMan.EXE are in a Dimensional Area, they Cross Fuse. The dimensional area is also protected by layers of electronic shielding. The shielding repels any outsiders without enough speed and synchro chips. As seen in Episode 11 of Axess where Netto casually charges into the dimensiona area. However, getting into a Dimensional Area is not impossible. The only way that is shown is to run at the area at a high speed and Cross Fuse upon impact. The dimensional are can also be entered by using a synchro chip and preforming cross fusion while in contact with the dimensional area, as seen in episode 45 of Stream. It can also be destroyed by attacking the Dimensional Area Generator or by hitting the Field with such force that the energy that makes up the field lose cohesion. The Dimensional Area can also be used to trap a Navi, as seen in several Axess episodes where it was specifically used against Dark Blues. A stationary form of the Dimensional Area Generator is used in Stream with the help of Dr. Wily. The generators are installed in all known Sci Lab locations (Densan city and Sharoh) and a Net Police location (Amerope) and utilize satellite dishes and orbital reflectors to form a dimensional area anywhere in the world. It also has the ability to form a dimensional area around an object in flight, exemplified in Episode 32 of Stream. The trapping effect of a dimensional area can be negated by the use of another dimensional area. The effect is only seen in Episode 42 of Stream where Dark Rockman and Darkloids jack an earthmover and plows a path of destruction through several towns of Sharoh. Basically, when two dimensional areas come in contact with each other, they are treated as the same field, allowing the earthmover's mobile dimensional area to bypass Sci Lab's static dimensional area. A Dimensional Area also appears in Stream, it protects the entrance to the interior of a city/mothership which landed on Earth. The city/mothership belonged to the creators of Duo, who destroyed his creator's planet. An incomplete dimensional area appears in Beyondard in Beast. It was created by Hikari Tadahasi of Beyondard. The experiment was sabotaged by Dr. Wily of Beyondard and resulted in massive topographic changes along with the introduction of Greigar and Falzar and their respective virus and navi armies. A dimensional field was utilized by Dr. Wily of Beyondard to repel intruders to his secret laboratory. Cross fusion cannot be carried out properly in these dimensional areas. Instead, the longer Cross fusion is used, the more it harms the operator. Smaller Dimensional Areas can also be triggred by a huge power source, such as BugStyle MegaMan or Allegro. Dimensional area genertors are utilized by Sci Lab, Nebula, and on two occasion, the Darkloids (once during Axess, once during Stream). Dimensional Converter TBA Dimensional Area Generator TBA Dimensional Element TBA Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages Category:MegaMan NT Warrior terms